The Perfect Gentleman
by Neonsocksandglitter
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is like a walking Calvin Klein ad, but that glossy exterior is where the compliments end. I hate him. I would rather kiss a toad. Which is why, right now, as his hand sits perfectly on my waist, guiding me round the Great Hall, my heart is going 100 miles an hour and I feel like I'm floating. It's moments like this that I forget how much of a jerk he can be.
1. Chapter 1

As if this day couldn't get any worse I scream to myself internally whilst my exterior puts on a barely believable smile for my teacher. Being partnered with that absolute brat Scorpius Malfoy for an entire 6 weeks, just because his partner dumped him and left me to pick up the pieces. Sometimes I hate myself for being such a teacher's pet. When Amanda broke up with, what could have only been described as Scorpius 'Cheshire Cat' Malfoy, this morning over breakfast very loudly with a lot of sardonic simpering that her disciples all fell hook line and sinker for, and then proceeded to kick off about how he could absolutely not be her partner for the Christmas ball, the only choice Professor Longbottom had was to ask for volunteers to switch partners.

Let me explain; Amanda Morgan is the Hogwarts' equivalent of Regina George but no matter how many times people see that movie, girls still copy her hair and boys still salivate when she walks by. Wherever she goes she is followed by the stench of teenage hormones purely because she is gorgeous, the fact that her parents are a big deal and own an island or two in the South Pacific may also have something to do with it too. But anyway, my point is that people love her which is what led to the horribly awkward silence that filled the hall when Longbottom proposed the switch, one of my best friends, Poppy, actually physically and noticeably dug her finger nails into her partners arms and held me to her a bit tighter than necessary in a panic that she be randomly selected to be partners with 'the enemy' ie Malfoy. She isn't even that keen on her partner, Harris Evans, either which is saying how desperately she wanted to have nothing to do with Malfoy. Malfoy himself is a boy of many talents, he can go days without showering and show up wearing unwashed sweats and still look so beautiful; like an amazing chocolate cake, perfectly spongey and moist with just the right amount of warm chocolate fudge-y topping that makes you want to moan as you shovel it into your mouth as if it was your last ever meal. And don't even get me started on his cheekbones, I swear they are the work of Merlin himself, he is the male equivalent of Angelina Jolie in the cheekbone department. I give credit where credit is due and trust me, there has never been a more applicable scenario for that saying than Malfoy's chiseled cheeks. Another of his talents includes getting the entire student body to chant something ridiculous over breakfast, past examples include "we breed zebras", and "pass the peanut butter". It's sort of incredible. It starts out with him whispering under his breath, then his group of Slytherin pals join in, the the first years who think the whole thing is a riot, and after that there is no shutting them up so, in true sheep form you know what they say; if you can't beat them, join them. One time I swear even a few of the teachers were murmuring something about peanuts under their breath.

However, despite these two essential attributes that are so rare to find in men these days, there were a couple of deal breakers that also made up the enigma of Scorpius Malfoy. Which brings me to the reason for the dead air when Professor Longbottom asked about the switch. Malfoy cheated on Amanda. Like full on cheated, not just the innocuous part that to so many romantics and lovers is in no way innocuous, but instead like clothes off, carpet burns and giant hickeys. He didn't even like her as far as I can gather. I don't get it, I may not like Amanda but girl power baby, no one should ever have their heart broken so publicly and so young, and especially not in that fashion. So that is how Malfoy went from the number one score to around 39th in the school, I know what you're thinking that that's still a good place for such a miraculous scumbag, but unfortunately the girls at Hogwarts are incredibly fickle, he'll be back at number one before the summer holidays, and people will forget how horribly he treated the sixth year 'princess' and will commence talking about his cheekbones again. But right now that was not the general feeling.

I might add here, most of the Year 4 and 5 girls would normally have jumped at the chance to date Malfoy, let alone a 6 week chance to get their claws into him in constant close proximity, if you hadn't already grasped that fact. However similarly most of the Year 4 and 5 girls are straight up terrified of Amanda. They are so terrified in fact that they are all under the illusion that they want to be her, yes that's right, collectively if they could they would all just merge into one dumb blonde. Maybe I'm a little jealous, not of the broken heart of course, but I mean who wouldn't be green with envy; the girl constantly eats carbs and from what I've heard, the only actual exercise she does is the heavy make out sessions behind the study tables in the library with what seems like her constant string of boyfriends. Once I heard a rather disgusting rumour about one particular kiss taking place ON a study table. It honestly brought a bit of sick up to my throat. I'm not a prude before you go getting any ideas. But seriously where is the decorum? And who can just eat fries their entire life and still be a size 8 with not one spot in sight and perfectly shiny hair? It's not fair. And now I'm going to point out that as well as not being a prude, I'm also not vain but it's hard not to question her constant exterior perfection. Maybe Lindsay Lohan had it right when she gave Regina George those bars that made her gain weight. I'm not proud of that thought.

Anyway, back in the present; I stare at my feet, shuffling awkwardly as a rather put out but overall not as upset as he should be Kyle (my date, well technically now Amanda's date) walks across the Hall towards the wailing noise that is Amanda's whining, I think she said something about his hair not going with her dress so he'll have to dye it. I shoot him a sympathetic look from where I'm standing by Poppy and Al. Al catches my gaze, giving me a quizzical what the hell type of stare as he moves over into an empty space with his current girlfriend Melissa Longbottom, absolute darling of a girl, one of Roxy's closest friends and honorary Weasley/Potter. I smile as I try to remember everything is not about me and that I should be happy for Al, that for once in his 17 years he has actually picked a girl that could last more than the obligated 3 dates, I'm secretly hoping that the 3 date rule with Melissa will be more like at least 10 purely because I would hate to see Al get to a state of boredom that would consequently lead to her being chucked, she is such a sweet girl. Mental note: threaten Al that if he hurts her I will personally throw him into the Black Lake to have 3 dates with the squid.

I am sorry about ditching Kyle for the chance to get a bit of extra credit ie to have 'willing to work with someone she famously doesn't like or get on with' written on my report, however I'm a bit of a kiss ass and he knew that when he asked me to be his partner. Technically it's not my fault he got hurt, hey we can't all get the boy and have the perfect romantic night together and live happily ever after, some of us actually want the Head Girl badge next year and a decent career after that. I have to learn now that cooperating with people you have no wish to cooperate with is just a fact of life. Gosh I'm so wise. I'm the smart, sensible one people go to for sound advice and the occasional rant because she can take it because she is as passive as a dormouse. At least on the outside. There is only one actual thing that gets my blood boiling though, that gets me so riled up that I want to tear my own hair out and force feed it to that annoying first year who has a little too much skip in her step and always hums outside the library when I have a paper due the next day (woah, okay so maybe I have a little more rage than I realised). But back to the point, there is only one problem in my life that has the ability to make me feel sick with anger and I just agreed to dance with it. Although, currently I can feel my collected demeanor starting to slip as I take in the number of death stares I am currently on the receiving end of. Girls are the worst.

Ugh he is coming over, I can sense it, the air is getting thicker and there is a distinct smell of testosterone and arrogance in the vicinity.

"Hey Weaslebee, apparently you requested that I dance with you? No need to be so obvious, desperate is not a good look on you, but now your feelings are out I just wanted to say that although you're a Weasley and you're ugly, I can make a one time exception just for you purely so you can get it out of your system."

Oh for Merlin's sake. WHY did I agree to do this? I mean do I actually need any extra credit?

"How kind" I respond, my voice dripping with sarcasm and my heart rate speeding up ever so slightly, I can feel a faint blush appear on my cheeks and I internally curse the Weasley gene that turns you into a tomato against your wishes. "Come here and straighten your back, I will be damned if my good graces take a hit and I end up killing you because you screw this up for me."

He raises his eyebrows at me, "Well aren't you the dominatrix? No need to play hard to get though sweetheart, you aren't much of a catch so I'd just take me up on my offer if I was you, it'll be the best and probably the only chance you'll ever get at a pure 10."

I sigh, this was going to be a long, long hour. And to think I was actually looking forward to this dance. Ugh. The deal with this ball is every year for the year 4's and above and any parents who fancy it come to the school to celebrate and remember the battle of Hogwarts and all those who fell during the war. It's an important event with speeches and a fancy dinner, its black tie of course and it nearly always makes front page in the Daily Prophet. One year, when I'm some important figurehead at the Ministry, I want to make the keynote speech and I want my picture on the front of the paper. That is why Malfoy absolutely, one hundred percent cannot screw this up for me. Every year the opening dance changes, so every year for the 6 weeks in the run up to the ball we have dance lessons to ensure on the day everyone looks their best.

"Ow, Malfoy that was my foot you prick!" I exclaim as he pulled me out of my reverie with a clumsy stamp on my toes.

"Not my fault your clown feet are getting in the way of my awesome Weasley,"

I dig my nails into his hand, "stop using excuses as to why you're so incompetent you can't even remember three bloody steps Malfoy,"

"Oh the ugly red headed temper is showing it's face early tonight folks," he sneered as he attempted to yank his hand from mine.

"Shut up Malfoy, I volunteered to dance with you, not to kill you, carry on like this and you'll end up as nothing more than a pile of dust on the floor, I li-"

"You know Weasley, whatever stick you have up your arse, I'd remove it before sitting down, I've heard that can be quite painful,"

"Shove it Malfoy," I hiss at a higher than necessary decibel, "this dance is important to me and so help me if you screw this up the way you mess up everything else you touch I will cut off your favourite appendage and feed it to the monsters in the forbidden forest. You will not ruin my night because I gallantly offered to do what no one else was willing to even consider, you will dance, you will smile and you will be the perfect gentleman and if I have to kick you in the balls to make sure you behave then I guess I will take one for the team despite the fact that for any part of my body to have contact with your balls I would need to shower constantly for a week, however I'm willing to make that sacrifice."

He looked momentarily affronted before that self-important smirk began to reappear on his stupid face. So I did what any sane girl would do in my situation and I stayed true to my word. Safe to say he was still hobbling the next day and in the last 24 hours I've had 5 showers.

* * *

 **I haven't written anything in a while so I don't know how this is looking or whatever but I fancied giving it a go so here it is! I don't know whether I'll continue this, it'll more than likely depend on feedback ? Thanks for reading regardless and if it's terrible, I'm sorry, I'm rusty!**


	2. Chapter 2

**For anyone who read the first chapter, I've edited it a fair amount so if you're interested you might want to re-read that before reading chapter 2. Either way thanks! And I hope you enjoy**

* * *

The following week passed in a whirlwind of 'what the hell Rose?' and 'but you hate Malfoy', never mind the bitchy glances I've been receiving from Amanda. Even kicking Malfoy where the sun doesn't shine didn't seem to make things better. Yes Poppy high fived me after watching Malfoy hobble from the hall, but that was all the congratulations I received. Maybe I had been a bit forthcoming assuming it wouldn't be seen by those who didn't understand my dislike for the boy as a plea to become the next in his long line of conquests.

Malfoy had strategically been avoiding me, as had the friends Amanda and I had in common, namely Dominque, but altogether nothing had majorly disrupted my routine.

After the lesson I was pulled aside by most of the clan; Al, James, Hugo, Fred, Roxy, Mel, Poppy and Charlie. Lily ran off to an undisclosed destination as soon she had the chance and Dominque was too busy pandering to Amanda's whims to concern herself with her 'outrageous' cousin.

"Merlin Rosie, what were you thinking? Malfoy is a complete and utter prick. I thought you hated him? If he so much as lays one finger on you then I swear he will hear about it from my fist."

Roxy giggled at hearing James make such a ridiculous threat, "don't be silly James, Rose obviously partnered with Malfoy to poison him with one of our new products, besides of course he is going to have to touch her, they are dance partners." All my male family members seemed to growl under their breath as Roxy spoke, realising she was right, " besides, I have the perfect one in mind Rosie, it will charm whatever he wears into a bright pink kids t shirt covered in little bunnies!" she exclaimed, "I know it's genius, I can't believe you didn't talk to me first before putting your plan in motion though, I would be offended but I am too excited to have a subject to test my new product on!"

I grin evilly at my second favourite cousin, "you have a lot of faith in me Rox, that however was not my plan, I need the dance to go well for me however I shall keep you posted, I'm sure it'll get to a point where we can slip him a few of your concoctions."

She hugged me excitedly and most of my cousins seemed satisfied with my response. After a little more tactics talk I managed to get them off my back, all but Al. I momentarily curse myself for forgetting he always knows what I'm thinking. Well almost always.

"I'm drawing a complete blank here Rosie," he says seriously, I groan internally, serious Al is never a recipe for fun. "Why on earth would you volunteer to dance with Malfoy? And I don't want you to spew off any of this head girl crap at me."

"I don't know, it just seemed sensible at the time, the awkward silence was kind of awful, you have to admit. I just felt a bit bad for him I guess,"

"He's not a nice boy Rose, make sure you're careful, I'd hate to think of him anywhere near you but I know you can handle yourself. Just don't fall into any of his traps." I could tell he was softening.

"Well he does have marvellous facial structure," I smirk

"Shut up."

We walk along in silence for a few minutes before he begins chuckling to himself, the chuckle then turns into an outburst of loud peals of laughter.

"What is it?" I grin, his laughter is infectious and soon I'm giggling just watching him,

When he calms down he eventually stutters out, in between the odd breathless chuckle, "It's just you and Malfoy, the idea is hysterical, last time you two were alone together for more than 10 minutes you cursed the little toe off his left foot remember?" The laughter started again and this time I was hit by the full wave of hilarity, I loved laughing with Al. He was the best friend anyone could ever wish for and our sense of humour was scarily similar. After the wave had washed over me my stomach was hurting and my cheeks aching from smiling. Linking my arm through his I smiled happily,

"Let's go get food."

This would work, I thought to myself as we walked towards the yummy smell of roast chicken.

* * *

The next time I saw Malfoy was the rehearsal a week later, whether that was coincidence or carefully planned fear for his genitals I don't know. By this point Roxy had already come up with 33 different ways in which we could trick Malfoy into ingesting one of her new potions, each were more malicious and better than the one before. Something tells me she asked a certain pair of mischief makers for some advice but props to her for the list, some of the options were so delightfully evil that I decided when the dance was over, even if Malfoy behaved himself I just had to try a select few of them out. Besides I think pink bunnies would particularly suit his white blonde mop of hair. In fact, secretly I am excited at the prospect of him showing up to class looking less than fine, that boy needs to have his ego taken down a few pegs.

This new Malfoy who feared me was actually rather funny, he looked worried every time I stepped towards him and whilst we practiced the spin I noticed his free hand moved down to guard his crotch from any incoming attacks. However as soon as he realised I wasn't about to pounce, which took about 5 minutes, his old self began to resurface and it is safe to say that things escalated fast. Having him live in fear of me was nice whilst it lasted. The more I ignored his jests, the cockier he became until one of his insults came out a little louder than planned and they reached the inhospitable ears of James who was mid twirling his partner, Casey Fields. He abruptly let go of her hand, causing her to fall backwards and if that wasn't what attracted the attention of the entire hall it was what happened next. Fred was quick to leap in to prevent any proper damage but that wasn't before James had yanked Malfoy out of my weak grasp and pinned him against the nearest wall, he had hold of the neck of his jumper which meant Malfoy was pathetically gasping for air.

I just stood there, staring at the space Malfoy had been.

James hissed threateningly, "Don't you EVER call Rose fat Malfoy, DO YOU HEAR ME? You may be a snake and a complete scumbag with no respect for anyone but themselves but that does not give you the right to talk to her or any other girl for that matter like that."

He was interrupted by Professor Longbottom calmly coughing and instructing everyone back to their places.

I'd only ever once been called fat before and it was a touchy subject, as I'm sure it is to most people, especially girls I'm told. I'm not going to go all 'Dear Agony Aunt' on you all but as a Weasley I am genetically engineered to like my food, and I do, and sometimes when I eat too much cake it shows, I'm only human after all. I'm happy with my body though, constant quidditch practice means I can never stay out of shape for too long, but occasionally when someone comes along and calls you out on that minor insecurity you have constantly niggling at the back of your mind, you can't help but feel a little winded.

I felt my bottom lip wobble ever so slightly as everyone moved back to their positions. Malfoy sauntered back over to me, I didn't look at him but instead continued to stare at the ground. He was not going to see those stupid tears that were welling in my eyes. He would not win.

James reluctantly left, mostly because Fred was pulling him away, he clapped his hand on my back and wished me luck with the 'tosser', obviously not realising what Malfoy had said upset me, which I am definitely grateful for looking back on it.

As Malfoy's hand snaked round my waist and the other grabbed my hand in his, we continued to practice the steps.

"Weasley?"

"Heads up everyone, you will never master the true feeling of the dance unless you maintain eye contact," Professor Longbottom instructed, there were numerous boys who stifled a laugh at this, needless to say this is not how they would normally choose to spend their Monday evenings. "Rose, head up please." He was only doing his job but I full blown hated him in that moment, rather irrationally I will admit.

I looked up, my eyes full of un-spilled tears, glistening in the candle light. Malfoy's smirk froze on his face and he looked temporarily paralysed as it dawned on him for the first time ever that I hear all the shit that comes spewing out of his mouth in the heat of the moment. When we are at each other's throats, going in for the kill, I listen. We hated each other ergo we meant nothing to each and looking at the shock on his face, it had never dawned on him that he was speaking to another human being. To him I was dirt, a weasel. Not a girl. Not a girl who stopped eating carbs for six months and only wore baggy shirts after her jeans were all of a sudden too small to zip up and her favourite dress cut off blood supply to her limbs. I should never really have expected anything else from Scorpius Malfoy however I was inexplicably sad and disappointed.

The rest of the lesson passed in a mutual silence, staring into each other's eyes, not putting a foot out of place. We glided around the room effortlessly. I hated him. I hated his stupid chiseled cheekbones and his horrible smirk, I hated the way he chuckled whenever I called him a snake and the way his eyes narrowed when I insulted his family. I hated how his eyes were hypnotic, they reminded me of the wind in a heavy storm when it forms that whirlwind shape, dark grey and crazy. I could tell he was going crazy. I hated that two tears were the number I let slip. Staring into Malfoy's eyes, his huge concerned crazy eyes. He was only worth two tears. I hated that he was worth even two of my tears.

I forcibly pulled myself together and thought of nothing but the steps for the next half an hour. Professor Longbottom eventually stopped us, congratulating us on picking the steps up so well. He glanced at Malfoy and me whilst he said that, probably to check we hadn't murdered each other.

I turned to leave after that but Malfoy caught my hand,

"I'm sorry,"

"Whatever Malfoy." I could feel the tears welling in my eyes again.

"Weasley please believe me, I never meant to call you that, it just slipped out."

I pulled my hand out of his. "I hate you Malfoy." I hissed vehemently. I felt a tear overflow and roll down my cheek, "I hate you." I left then and he didn't try to stop me.

Never again am I going to volunteer to dance with Scorpius Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been a while! Thank you so so much to pullynnhah and inlovewithguysinbooks for reviewing :)**

 **I've also deleted the old chapter 3 and incorporated it into this one.**

 **I'm not 100% sure about this chapter so opinions would be greatly appreciated! Also I've been very unorganised and haven't worked out what direction I want the story to go in yet so if anyone has any suggestions/requests I'd love to hear them.**

 **WARNING: Not sure how bad it is but the second paragraph could come across as fairly serious (way more than I'd planned for this fic) so read with caution and please don't judge or anything haha**

 **Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Right one two, right one two, turn, turn, and dip. Left one two, left one two and swivel. Back one two, back one two, turn, turn, right one two left one two lean back and spin out and catch me. Or don't as Malfoy prefers to do it. Three weeks till the ball and he was still getting the basics wrong, never mind the lift. He was the worst partner. The only upside of being forced into such close proximity with Malfoy was that he smelt amazing. Now I know what you are thinking, this guy was throwing insults left right and centre just one week ago and off I go complimenting him, yes it was only in my head, but nevertheless, it was still a compliment. Let me explain.

* * *

As soon as I got back to my room I pulled off all my clothes until I was down to my underwear and stared at my reflection in the mirror. This had become a sort of ritual to me over the years, however I hadn't done it in a while. In fact this was the first time in about 6 months. It wasn't healthy and it would always make me sad. Everyone has bumps and lumps and bits they don't like I would tell myself, but that doesn't mean they aren't beautiful. I'd prod at my tummy and my bum, and then the tears would come, followed by the realisation that I was disgusting. Eventually I'd sink down onto my knees and from there I'd crawl across the floor till I reached my bed, I'd pull myself up into it and pull the thick covers over my head. Sometimes I would sob into my pillow, other times I'd think of ways to 'fix' my insecurities, for example cutting out chocolate or potatoes. For the past 6 months, if I had ever felt unhappy with my body, I'd tell myself I was being stupid and that I knew I was smoking. This was the first time since the no carbs Christmas that I succumbed to the comforts of crying into an already sopping wet pillow. I hated Malfoy.

 **Albus**

A feeling of warmth rushed over me as I watched her laugh. Man she had the best laugh. I could listen to it all day. The way her head shook slightly causing her dark curly hair to bounce up and down and the way her cheeks go all pink and her eyes scrunch up. She is mystifying.

I was brought back to the world by Harriet, one of the girls from Rose's dorm, she looked upset,

"ALBUS! AL? AL?"

"Are you alright?" I asked unsure of what to say, I mean I'd never spoken to this girl before without Rose being there.

"It's Rose."

Panic.

Mel had stopped laughing. Worry filling out her stunning features.

"She's not okay, well I mean sure she's okay but," she didn't know how to finish.

"Where is she?"

"In bed."

Without thinking about it I dash straight for the stairs to the girl rooms, Mel catches my arm before I start my way up,

"Al you know you're not allowed up there, besides, you'll never make it up, no boy has. I'll go. Yeah?"

She was so lovely and caring. "Yeah." I nodded.

Man was I going to murder Malfoy. Looking to the window I noticed my older brother, sometimes pain in the arse, most of the time half of the prank duo that was James Potter and Fred Weasley and full time best friend.

"JAMES." I yelled before leaping to my feet, grabbing the front of his shirt and dragging him out of the common room on a hunt for the rogue ferret.

 **Rose**

There was a faint knock at the door. Realising I was still half naked I squirmed down further into the forgiving comfort of my bed. Then again, the same quiet knock. I sighed. I heavily contemplated staying in my hiding place however if the person decided they were tired of waiting and just barged in, it would have been more than obvious I was ignoring them, besides it could be an important message for one of the four girls who lived in here with me. I pulled on a baggy jumper and some pyjama bottoms with pictures of little witch's hats all over them. This was my favourite comfy outfit.

Smoothing my hair down and crossing my fingers that my face didn't look too puffy, I walked across the room only to find Melissa Longbottom there.

"Hey Rose,"

"Melissa? Aren't you supposed to be on a date with Al?"

"Are you okay Rose?" She asked ignoring my question, frowning with concern.

"Yeah, of course, don't be silly and go and enjoy your date,"

She pushed past me into the room and made a beeline for my bed- the one surrounded by pictures of my friends and family.

"I can't, you need some girl talk and as Poppy is in detention and Roxy hasn't been found yet I am the best thing you have. So spill."

"It's nothing really, I'm just being silly, Malfoy always says horrible things to me, and I'm used to it." I could feel more tears so I became suddenly very interested in my slippers.

"Rose?" she whispered softly

I mumbled to let her know I'd heard.

"Malfoy is the king of the idiots and he isn't worth any of your tears. Remember that okay? Not an ounce of what he says about you is true, he's blind and moronic and you are beautiful, you know that."

I shrug. "I guess."

"You are. And more importantly you are loved by everyone around you, if you weren't do you really think Harriet would have hunted us down so fast? Don't listen to Malfoy sweetie."

 **Albus**

"YOU ABSOLUTE JACKASS! YOU LOUSY PIECE OF DEATHEATER SCUM! ROSE IS WORTH A MILLION OF YOU, YOU SHOULD COUNT YOURSELF LUCKY SHE EVEN ACKNOWLEDGES YOU. If you ever hurt her again Malfoy I swear to Merlin you'll wake up in the forbidden forest amongst a thousand acromantula." I was screaming at the top of my lungs as my fist flew through the air. After a couple of punches I realised he didn't seem to be fighting back so I slowed, still seething though.

We stared at each other silently, the only sound was my heavy breathing. He was clutching his broken nose, his eyes wide. James stood a foot or so behind me ready to back me up should I need it, he too was seething, so much so that we had had to rock paper scissors it for who got to beat up Malfoy. I won if you hadn't already assumed. I was very smug.

"I'm sorry Potter."

"Whatever Malfoy, you may think it's funny to objectify girls, treat them as if they are worthless. I however do not. And unluckily for you, you picked the wrong girl to mess with."

"Oh please," all of a sudden his demeanour changed, he stood taller as if he suddenly had the higher ground. "All of this coming from 'Playboy Potter', a bit hypocritical don't you think? You couldn't treat women more like crap if you tried."

I felt James tense.

"At least I date them first," I sneered back

"Only because you aren't man enough to seal the deal straight away, or is it because the ladies prefer me to you? Do I simply have more charm than you? Am I maybe even more attractive?" He grinned.

Out of nowhere James's fist collided with Malfoy's cheek. As he fell to the ground James sneered,

"Malfoy. You cheated on your girlfriend with some random slut, you called one of my best friends and cousins fat in front of most of the school. You aren't and will never be a better person than Al or anyone else for that matter. And don't for one minute try to turn this round onto him. Rose is very strong willed and she would kill us for even confronting you however she's not as hard skinned as she lets on."

James turned to leave, patting me on the back as if to say "let's go." I decided it would be best to follow before Malfoy's stupid face made me want to hit him again. Almost inaudibly he called after us, "is she okay?"

I turned round to momentarily see real worry on his face. "She will be, no thanks to you."

 **Rose**

A few days later I arrived back in my dorm after the worst day, I hadn't been able to focus all week, too busy coming and going between the two thoughts; maybe I should workout more and what colour toads I could charm to stick to Malfoy's head. I did momentarily snap out of it when I saw a very battered and bruised looking sorry for himself Malfoy show up for classes Tuesday morning but even that didn't seem to be enough to fully break me out of my funk.

I had phased out multiple times in most of my classes which led to Friday being the day I got my first T on a paper. A bloody T. I was fuming. Then I was upset. I was so mixed up that I yelled at a first year for whistling. That was when I realised that I needed to sort myself out, I mean he may never whistle again because of me and that is not something I want over my head for the rest of my life. He might have wanted to join a whistling harmony group or something. Oh my god I ruined his life. Panic took over as my mind raced with how unnecessarily cruel I had just been to potentially famous wizard whistler I had unceremoniously stamped on.

That was when I noticed the little box on my bed, it was rectangular and wrapped in yesterday's Daily Prophet and tied together with string. Green string. Automatically assuming it was another of my Uncle's products for me to try and test I treated it as if it were highly explosive; I shielded my stuffed bear (hey I got it when I was 5, don't judge me) and my favourite pillows by shoving them under my bed, ensured all my homework was out of range and then sat down to carefully unwrap the package.

Inside was a beautifully carved mahogany box, it had one long snake carved into it, slithering it's way all around 4 sides and then onto the lid where it's tongue was pointing down to the opening. The bottom of the box was felt lined and I knew instantly that this was muggle made. After close inspection I was nearly one hundred percent sure it wouldn't start spewing green goo so I undid the clasp on the front and lifted the lid, inside was a bag of my favourite chocolates; Dairy Milk chocolate buttons, another muggle brand and a note written hastily on a scrap of paper that said 'I was a jerk.'

For Malfoy, an incredibly stubborn boy who in any normal circumstances hated my guts, that was an apology, the first one I had ever received from him. For some reason when I read it my heart started to pound in my chest and I got that horrible nervous feeling in my stomach like someone had released a hundred butterflies in there. I dropped the note and took 3 deep breaths. Don't be silly I told myself, it's just Malfoy trying to manipulate you, no doubt he was feeling guilty about the other day and this was his way of clearing his conscience. That's all there was to it.

After a 12 hour sleep I felt a lot better. And don't you go thinking my improved mood was anything to do with the chocolates I had been eating all night. It wasn't. I sighed my way through a piece of toast, still full and feeling slightly queasy from eating the entire bag of buttons in one sitting, and a glass of pumpkin juice then excused myself mumbling something about an essay due in first lesson. I felt uncomfortable sitting amongst my family, they all knew what Malfoy had said, everyone did, and I know they were just being nice and looking out for me but it felt like all eyes were on me. Making sure I wasn't going to crack. I wasn't though. I felt refreshed. Maybe now was the perfect time to start plotting my revenge.

* * *

That brings us to the current day and to those oh so confusing compliments in my head. Maybe I was still internally gushing over the sweet gesture, it even had a personal touch with the snakes and everything. I sighed out loud. Pull yourself together Rose.

Just before the scheduled dance practice we bumped into each other. Literally. I was walking to the hall with my head in a book and he was off in Malfoy land not paying any attention to his surroundings. I walked book first into his chest, stumbled back two paces before tripping over my own feet and landing on my arse.

"Ow." I said instinctively as I hit the floor.

Malfoy's face was plastered with a groggy confusion, like he had just been woken up, "You should watch where you are going in the future Weasley. Not everyone moves out of the way for Queen Rose."

Ah so despite the gift and our last encounter he is still playing the jerk, okay, he's on, if he wants to fight then I can show him a fight.

"It was your fault Malfoy," I grumbled, avoiding eye contact.

"Are you just going to sit there all day?"

"Since when do you care what I choose to do with my time?"

"I don't but we have to be at practice in 5 minutes and I can't have you making me look bad."

"You don't need me to make you look bad Malfoy, you do that well enough on your own."

"Whatever Weasley, I don't need your stamp of approval on my life,"

I tutted.

"Do you need a hand up?"

"What did you say?"

He faltered slightly before continuing with his 'macho' charade, "I- er- you heard me Weasley, or do you need me to spell it out for you?" He extended his arm towards my position on the floor.

"I can manage," I murmured. I pushed myself off the ground, a little less elegantly than I would have liked but under the circumstances what can you do, and I brushed my skirt down with my free hand then proceeded to mark my page in my book.

We walked to the hall in silence and up until now we had stayed in silence. I was mid spin when he clumsily jabbed his arm out, preparing to catch me a second too early and coincidently causing me, for the second time that day, to fall on my arse. I frowned up at him. "You're meant to catch me on the three not the two Malfoy."

"And you're meant to dance elegantly like a lady, not some sort of bumbling cripple with a peg leg." Ouch. And for the second time that day he extended his arm to me, I repeated my routine from earlier.

"Let's go again shall we?" I said grabbing his hand and pulling his arm onto my waist, "Right two three, right two three…" I spoke the steps softly, almost whispering them as if just to convince myself I was actually dancing a proper dance with Malfoy. I was meant to feel like a princess. I lifted my chin as Uncle Neville had told me to, our eyes connected. My mind the decided now was the time to allow itself to stray back to that parcel, I had deduced that it was one hundred percent from Malfoy, obviously, and that is why my heart was currently almost jumping out of my chest. When Malfoy got the steps right, he got them right. We glided around the hall. Twisting and turning. It was weird because I felt like we were in sync, I don't know if he felt it too but all of a sudden he grunted in confusion and stepped back like a frightened gazelle and once again I ended up on the floor. He didn't offer his hand this time. Probably because we both suddenly snapped out of the warm bubble we were momentarily in. The rest of the dance was stiff and awkward, so much so that Professor Longbottom called us over to him at the end of class to suggest we arrange some extra practice lessons. Bloody brilliant.

* * *

"Now Malfoy, I want to be here as much as you want to be so let's get this over as quick as possible okay? I think we should start from the top and do it in sections with each dip marking the end of a section."

"Are you always this bossy?" he sneered

"Yes. Let's start." I started the music, it was some sort of classical piece, lots of string instruments all tied together with the melodic rhythm of a grand piano. It was beautiful. "Right one two, right one two, turn and turn and dip."

The session went on like this for a few minutes as we got down the first 35 seconds of the dance, well I should say the first 30 seconds, as I leant back, putting my weight in his arms, our eyes locked on each other's, we sort of froze. I knew it was real and it wasn't some weird daydream because the music continued to play as we just stood there, staring.

"Malfoy?" I whispered softly, "The gift," I hesitated, "the chocolates are my favourite, thank you."

All the while his eyes never left mine, I felt like he was looking into my mind, his gaze so intense, it made me feel exposed but in a way that left me breathless and dizzy. He fumbled slightly and if I'm not mistaken a faint blush appeared on his cheeks, it was adorable. Wait. No it wasn't.

Still in his arms he yanked me out of the dip till I was standing upright once again. We both looked around awkwardly trying to avoid eye contact as well as any mutual recognition of the moment we had just shared.

"Rose?" he whispered, as if my name was a delicate creature and he was afraid the slightest sudden movement would scare me off. I loved the way he said my name.

"Yes Scorpius?" NO. MALFOY. Dammit.

"I really am sorry for what I said. I wasn't thinking, it seems to be one of my many problems; no brain to mouth filter, whatever passes through my mind, no matter how untrue, just comes spilling out. And in that moment I wanted to get a rise out of you and in truly spectacular Malfoy fashion I fucked up. I'm sorry."

He looked so dismayed, like a kid who dropped his ice cream cone at a fair. In fact I'd go one more to say that Scorpius Malfoy actually looked remorseful.

"It's okay."

He looked flustered as he dragged his fingers through his blonde mop of hair and in true spoilt brat fashion he let out a low whimper and shifted his feet, "I just haven't been seeing you at meals lately and I was unsure whether or not to approach you because let's face it, I treasure my genitals. But I knew I'd crossed a line and it's been eating me up for days, I haven't been able to sleep, I haven't even felt like seeing any of my regulars if you get what I mean." Gross. "And- wait the chocolates are the bit you are thanking me for?! Do you know how hard it was to find th-"

But I cut him off, not that his speech wasn't amusing/worrying/flattering or a weird mix of the three but suddenly an idea popped into my head. My sombre expression morphing into a mischievous grin as I said, "As gratifying as it is to hear that the great Scorpius Malfoy does feel with more than just his downstairs, I have a proposition for you, a way to make amends if you will."

He had the decency to look mildly afraid as he gulped a nervous, "Anything."


End file.
